The Lost Son
by QuiteLagom42
Summary: !HIATUS! Percy Jackson has done everything the gods expected him to do. But when a new son of Poseidon appears at camp and that seems to have unusual powers that effects everyone but one. He gets Percy banished, disclaimed and forgotten. So when the first being in the world we know says that Percy is his reincarnated son, what will the world expect of now? Don't own the "story".
1. Chapter 1

**~Percy's P.O.V~**  
'I think today can be the worst day of my life', I thought as I ran. Wait, I said wrong, I mean 'it is the worst day of my life'.

I heard roars and screams as I ran through the cold autumn forest. The trees was only a blur as I ran as fast as I could from the monsters.'Wonder that they think of this' I though. 'Probably about how I'm gonna taste'.

I thought of how my life has gone from what I thought was a loved two times savior of Olympus, to an homeless, dirty demigod that everyone that I loved threw away like yesterday's trash.

'What's the point?' I thought as I slowed down and thought of how I was betrayed.

 **~ Flashback to three weeks ago, on Olympus~**

I stood in front of the gods confused to why I was here.

All the gods, even my father, had a angry look on their faces, as well as all the campers and even Chiron and Annabeth that was behind me, but also Katie, Connor, Travis, Grover, the rest of the seven, even Hazel, Nico and Thalia.

Except Hestia of course. She had a sad face and glanced at the council members with disgust and disbelief in her eyes.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus boomed. Drama Queen.

I stepped forward and bowed at him and the other gods.

"YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY FOR TREASON AGAINS OLYMPUS"

You could say I was surprised. But what would be an understatement.

"What!" I said in disbelief. " What proof do you have?"

"We have found papers in your cabin with an unidentifiable languages that is about Olympus weaknesses!"

"What!?" I said again. I couldn't believe them. My fatal flaw was fricking loyalty!

"Your loyal brother here heard you talk about it when you thought you where alone in your cabin..."

At this my father, my pig for a brother and, incredibly, Annabeth smirked at me and looked proud. Annabeth then swinged over to the pig and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him! She damn **KISSED** him! Hehe... damn... dam... Agh focus Percy!

I could feel my heart broken into a thousand peaces like Zeus did to Kronos and feel my eyes dim over.

"...and there for the council shall vote about you fate. All yes for banishment?"

 **All** the council members raised their hand immediately. Then my father spoke up.

"I, Poseidon, god of the sea, here by disown Perseus Jackson as my son."

At that my heart over again shattered in another thousand peaces. The demigods gasped but I didn't care anymore. Then Drama Queen took forth his bolt and shoot it at me. After that I lost conscious.

 **~LINEBREAK WITHIN FLASHBACK~**

When I woke up I saw that I lied on the floor inside the entrance hall of Empire State Building and that mortals just passed by without notice me.

I slowly got up and walked outside and started walk towards mom's apartment.

It was raining outside and I got soaked and cold in to the bones.

As I got to the apartment building I walked inside and got up to the floor where mom, Paul and my, soon to be born, sister lived.

When I came to the door I could hear that the TV was on, I rang the door bell and waited as I heard someone pause the TV and approach the door.

The door opened and there my mom stood and looked at me in confusion.

"Hey mom" I said casually.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

I laughed nervously."Emm... Well you should as I'm your son."

Now she looked even more confused.

"I don't have any son." She said carefully.

I stood there shocked and asked the question I thought I never would have to ask."Y-you don't remember having a son named Percy Jackson?"

She shocked her head slowly still with a confused look but now also a slightly scared one to.

I could feel my eyes water as I turned around and ran through the corridor, down the staircase and outside the building. I saw a water puddle and looked into it but what I saw was not what I expected.

Instead of the untamable, jet black hair and the sea green eyes that I expected, I saw what I would believe my mom would look like if she was a man. I still had my untamable hair but instead of jet black it was a warm milk chocolate-like color like my mom's but without the grey streaks and ever changing warm but broken looking blue eyes.

 **~Back to the present 'hunt'~**

I had now come to a stop as I let the monster catch up. I sat on the wet grass thought of the purpose of life.

'What's the point with living when you don't have anything left?'

By this time the monster had catch up and was fighting with the other monsters on who should kill me.

Finally one monster was left and approached me slowly. I just smiled a sad smile and close my eyes.

Waiting for the pain and, then as fast as the pain should come, be gone and I would float to Charon and enter the Underworld.

But instead of pain I saw a light though my eyelids and then I heard the most beautiful and calming voice I ever heard in my life say a meaning that that send my conscious to a path of long lost memories.

"My son."

 _ **[About 1066 words]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Percy's P.O.V.~**  
When I could think again I was somewhere black.

I saw a man in front of me but it wasn't just a man. I think I haven't seen someone more breathtakingly beautiful, and I'm a guy!

He had so intensely black hair I don't think light could catch it, eyes that was in every beautiful colors you could imagine that seem to swallow your very being and will and a muscular but lean body in a milk chocolate brown color that seemed to be as smooth as silk and that you just wanted to touch you.

He smiled at me and I felt so happy when he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Order."

I could feel my mouth move even if I didn't do it.

"Do you know who I am?"

He started laughing and I felt even more happy then he did. I didn't want him to stop laughing but eventually he did. He pulled me in to a hug, put his cheek on top of my head and sighed.

"I got so much to teach you. You, are my son. And I, am your father."

'He's my father?' I thought.'Isn't Poseidon my father?'

"Do I have a name?" I felt myself ask.

My father got a thoughtful look in his face and said:

"Not yet but what do you think of 'Nebular'?"

I thought of it and could feel something click in my mind. That it.

"It's perfect" I said and put my head on his chest as we just was there and enjoyed each others company.

After I don't know how long he broke apart and looked me in the eye. I could feel myself get sucked into the beauty of his eyes and knew that I couldn't look away. I knew that I would do whatever he asked of me without asking, even if he asked me to kill myself I wouldn't care.

"Now then, shall we start with you training?" He asked and I felt myself nodding a yes.

He smiled again and took my hand in his and lead me somewhere.

After that I saw memories of lessons he teached me and saw my baby sister Chaos get born from out of nowhere.

She was beautiful but not as breathtaking as our father.

I saw her grow up without the knowledge of me and our father existence and create the universe.

Father taught me all he could and said that I would soon be as powerful as he is.

But that when my little brother End did a catastrophic mistake.

I had my last lesson in manipulation with Father when we felt an after wave of an explosion.

We teleported to the planet and saw and fast disappearing explosion that seemed to have been a planet. In front of us stood my brother End. He had an serious look in his face as he looked at the explosion.

Father told me to hide for now as he didn't want my siblings to know that I existed just yet.

When I had fast hide my aura and made me impossible to see Father stepped in front of End.

"What are you doing, son?"

End was first surprised but then just shook his head and tried to focus on the expanding pressure wave.

Father moved again so he stood in front of End. End made the mistake and looked directly in his eyes and I could feel how his will crumbled agains Father's. End's body got relaxed as he just looked into my Father's eyes and got a stupid smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What are you doing, son?" Father asked again.

"I was trying to contain the pressure wave from the explosion so that it wouldn't destroy the other galaxies nearby."

Father got a shocked look in his face and then a scared one.

'Nebular!' He shouted in my mind and I knew exactly what I needed to do. I just hoped that I could do it in time.

I teleported nearer the explosion and gather my powers. I then pushed my arms in front me and sent the power wave agains the pressure wave. They collided and my powers started to seep out of me as I tried to prevent it from expanding so it would be harder to contain. The explosion died down and disappeared as my power ran out of me in floods. I barely had power to stay where I was by now.

"Father." I said weakly.

He turned around as fast as he could and teleported to me.

He took me in his arms as I started to flicker.

"No, no, no. Son, your not fading. I won't allow it."

I chuckled a weak laugh.

"We can't fade dumbbell. Only loose our bodies, not our minds."

He smiled a sheepish smile and kissed my forehead.

"We'll see each other again sometime. Be it thousands to millions of years we'll see each other again. I promise." I said as my mind faded into the void to rest for when I'm strong enough to be reborn as new.

 _ **[About 893 words]**_


	3. Chapter 3

~Hestia's P.O.V~

This... this is very shocking.

Poor boy. He's been through to much already and now this.

I hope I can change their minds.

I snap out of my thoughts as Zeus declares that they shall vote for banishment or not.

My hole family vote for it, even those whose votes doesn't even count! (Yes I can joke, deal with it.)

I'm the only one that doesn't have my hands in the air.

Then Poseidon disown him.

I gasp along with most of the people in the room. As I watch Perseus' eyes dims over with sadness. His hair slowly turns lighter until it stops at a milk chocolate brown color and his eyes became warm, ever changing blue.

Then my brother summons his bolt and shoots at him.

Afterwards the only thing that can be seen is sot and the chains.

"Shall we not make this more painful for little Perseus for his betrayal ?" Poseidon's bastard of a son say after a moment of silence.

"And what do you suggest?" Zeus says with a cruel smile. CRUEL! What has my family become?

I can feel the temperature slowly starting to go up.

"I, the Mighty Hector, think that we should whip his mother Sally Jackson's memories of him!"

Every one in the throne room starts smirk and shout "YES!"

My eyes starts to water as Poseidon disappears only to reappear again along with Sally and her husband Paul.

Dionysus stands down from his throne and walks over to them.

"Why have we been summoned here?" Sally asks.

"We shall whip your memories of your son from your memory as a punishment for his betrayal to the gods" Dionysus says in a bored voice as he puts one of his fingers agains her temple.

Sally's eyes meets mine for a second and an understanding look crosses her face before her eyes dims over and she faints. Paul catches her and puts her softly on the ground before he sits on the floor and Dionysus does the same thing to him.

Poseidon flashes away with them and then reappears again.

I can feel how my blood is boiling and tears starts to tricker their way down my chicks.

"Lets PARTY!" Annabeth shouts and as other starts to shout, the room gets unpleasantly warm.

The gods was just about to summon balloons and other things as a flash was seen.

The demigods shield their eyes or look away as the gods pale.

In the middle of the throne room stands the Fates. And they look angry.

"Is this how you treat a hero that saves you by his own will?" The three say at the same time."After all he as gone through for you and you just through him away?"

"What do you mean by 'saves you by his own will'?" The Athena spawn says."Didn't you put him through that? You control the fate after all."

"We control your fate and everybody else's in this room, but we do not control Perseus fate. He's to powerful for us to control."

"What? He's just a demigod. Tell me what you mean." My brother Poseidon demands.

Suddenly it clicks. A thought from an old memory come to me. I remember an old legend my old friend Chaos told me about her father and that she suspected that she and End maybe wasn't his only children.

'Your guest is correct, little fire.' An ancient voice says in my had. When I heard it I felt weird but totally at ease, like I would do anything this voice said just to make him happy.

'Don't tell anyone about me yet, but you can tell your family that they have made a grave mistake to banish your hero, believe in a demigod that they just meet and that he's gonna be the cause of your downfall.'

I eagerly nodded, happy to make him satisfied, and not notes until now that the Fates is staring at me in fascination and desire.

I gave them a meaningful look and a look of understanding flashed over their faces before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"We can not tell you because we are not allowed to. You're fouls that think you will win the upcoming war without him."

The people in the room have looks of shock and disbelief in their eyes.

"But we're gonna give you a advice. Be grateful for it."

Know they became curious.

"Don't do the same mistake again."

Then they flashed away.

I stare at the hearth, trying to control my anger.

The people in the throne room look at me with eager and nervousness in their eyes. Thinking I'm still on their side and assuming I would answer their unspoken question. But also fear for them that notes my hold back anger

I just sit there still trying to control my anger so I don't throw a tantrum.

"Well?"

"What!?" I snar.

They start and look less eager to ask.

Then Annabeth builds up her courage.

"What was that knowing look you four gave each other?"

"That, Athena spawn, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"How are you doing Hestia? You aren't yourself." The sea god asked.

The hearth in the middle of the throne room explodes. The room lights up with the hot flames going so high they seems to lick the ceiling.

"How I'm... How I'm doing? You ask me how I am? You are the ones that isn't yourself"

"Sister..."

"No! Don't..even..think about it. You disowned your son! The boy who loved you and who did every thing you ask of him. He saved all of us twice. TWICE! And you banished him, disowned him and made his mother forget who he is. He has probably already been the her apartment, the only home he had left, and seen what you did! You've made a grave mistake, you believe a demigod you just meet that clearly is to stupid and prideful to even know hold a sword before the savior of Olympus. You didn't even let him explain himself. Hector can as well be our downfall!"

There is a shocked silence in the throne room after that.

"Sister, I think your gone to long in this. My son did actually killed the Minotaur [Spelling?] when he first came to camp." Poseidon says with his voice full of pride.

I calmed down a little and let the hearth go back to normal.

"Your right" I say.

"You see. I got it right for ones..."

"Percy did kill the Minotaur and he killed him again when your other son Hector came to camp."

"What are you talking about? Hector killed the Minotaur..."

"You didn't even thought that He could have lied? I could see the fight from the hearth at the camp."

"Prove it then." Hector says then with a smirk and to much confident for his peanut for a brain.

I smile at him.

"Gladly."

That got the smirk of his face.

I motion toward the hearth and the hearth starts to show the scene.

~The scene~

Hestia's P.O.V.

I was siting at the hearth when I suddenly here a roar and a scream breaking the silence of the night.

I whip my head at the direction just as I see what seems like Perseus running towards a boy about sixteen years old being chased by the Minotaur up the hill.

Perseus uncapped his pen and as it transformed into Riptide, he charged at the monster. He ducked, dodged, slashed and stabbed in a random pattern gracefully and seemed to dance with the monster. It was truly spectacular to see.

As a finish he stabbed the Minotaur in the chest and then jumped and did a backward somersault to the ground again.

Suddenly the other boy, I think I'm just gonna call him the newbie, tackled Perseus to the ground, snatched Riptide from the monster dust and put some dust here and there on his body.

The whole camp had by this time come to stand at the top of the hill.

I could faintly hear that Chiron says something, then the newbie says something else and swing Riptide over his head like a rodeo cowboy and yells all over place.

"I ALL BY MYSELF TOOK DOWN THAT BEEF GUY IN UNDER A MINUTE AS THAT JERK OVER THERE TREMBLED WITH FEAR AND FAINTED!"

That's so believable, Perseus was trembling with fear (more like annoyance) in the sight of the Minotaur after he's faced both my father and Gaea. Note the sarcasm.

The camper turned sharply to Perseus and seem to glare at him then they took newbie on their shoulder and actually carried him other to the Big House.

Riptide forgotten on the ground was picked up by Perseus, that at come to his feet again, and was recapped.

Then Perseus walked to wards the Big House as well. Obvious to what was about to happen in a couple of weeks.

~ End of The Scene~

By now the whole throne room was silence while a few had tears tricking down their chicks of guilt and regret.

"LIAS! ALL SHE TELLS IS LIAS. YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE HER FATHER!" Hector screams.

"Swear on the Styx then that you have killed the Minotaur if you are so sure" I say.

There was an expecting silence in the throne room and no answer comes all Hades broke out.

All the gods starts to argue and blame each other and the demigods where doing the same while other have starts to cry.

But two.

I flash in front of them and they yelp in surprise causing the throne room to go silence.

"And what are you doing, dears?" I say in a sickly sweet voice.

"N-n-noth-th-thing..."

"Oh shut up! We were about to leave because we have things do other then to chitchat here." Annabeth (you know, I'm gonna start to call her Annabitch. Suites her better) says and tries to drags Hector with her out of the throne room.

"What? You have? What a pity. I thought we were gonna start the party that you suggested."

She froze.

"You know, he really loved you. Was going to propose tomorrow and all at the beach in the sunset, to you." I say as I study my nails. I need to fix some of them. Oh no, now I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite!

She looks at me with a hopeful and regretful look in her eyes.

"H-he was?" She says, her voice cracking in the end.

"Yes of course, didn't you see his loving looks? But, sad enough, he was so blinded by his love for you that he didn't even think once about you cheating on him."

She starts to sob.

"But as he probably is heartbroken, his love for you is probably replaced with hate."

She falls to her knees, Hector forgotten, and starts to cry.

I look around the throne room and see shocked faces as well angry, disbelieving, regretful and guilty once. With the guilty and regretful faces most.

"Do you think he will forgive us?" Thalia says quietly.

There is yet another thick silence, the only thing heard is withheld sobs. You can feel the seriousness in the room by the thought that I, the godess of hope, want the shatter their hope.

"No" I say, then I flash away. The only thing heard in the room now is the small cracks of wood in the hearth as the all the people in the room thinks the same thought:

'What have we done?'

[About 1980 words]


	4. Chapter 4

~Percy's P.O.V.~

At first when I come back to consciousness I can only hear. I hear cracks, most likely a fire, nearby. And there's bird song so I'm probably still on the same spot that I was then I fainted from something. I don't really remember what.

Then comes feeling. My body feels like it lies on the ground with a blanket between the ground and my clothes. I can feel the heat from in front of me in soothing waves so my guess about the fire seems to be correct, for once in my life.

Then comes smell and and taste. The air around me smells of smoke, trees and wet things. My tongue and throat feels dry.

I start to slowly move but tens when I feel that my muscles are sore from the run. I hiss in pain and slowly start to open my eyes. The first I see is the sun so of curse I close my eyes again.

Then something or someone stand in front of the sun and I start to open my eyes once again.

At first my sight is blurry and all I can see is a tall, dark figure in front of me.

When my eyesight regains it focus I see the man from my dreams. Okay, that was not what I mean if you think I think he's sexy.

"And you are?" I spout out randomly after a quiet moment. Stupid ADHD.

He chuckles and smiles a warm smile at me that makes me feel happy, but also a little suspicious.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, son."

I flinch.

"Son?! I'm not you son. My father disowned me for my pea brain of a brother that only tells lies. How can you, a guy I only just meet, be my father!?" I scream at the end in anger, sorrow and frustration.

My 'father' suddenly puts up a finger over his mouth in a 'shh' movement with a small smile on his face and motions me to follow him as he slowly and quiet moved to the tree line in the glade we are in.

I hesitantly started to follow him as he made his way through the forest. The trees and bushes seems to bend away from him so that he could pass, but that's just crazy.

I focus my mind on following the man in front of me as quietly as he does and I surprisingly succeeds quite well.

He comes to a stop at another glare and bends down to pick something up from the ground.

Then he turns around I see a little baby raven that tweet quietly.

He holds it in front of me and eager me to hold it. I deliberately receive it and holds to my chest. It tweets what seems to be more happier and I slowly starts to pet it. It leans in to my touch and I smile a sweet smile.

"It's so innocent and cute. Do you know how it comes that it's on the ground and alone?" I ask.

"It fell out of the nest when it's parents was out looking for food. Often the ravens, or birds in general, takes care of its children in the nest and don't care of the ones that falls out." The man answers.

At that I become a little angry. That sound a little like my life.

"You never said who you are." I stat and looks up from the baby bird.

He chuckles again.

"It seems like that, well better get it over with now than later. My name is Order, father of Nebular and the twin creators."

My eyes widen in realization and shock and I'm about to bow when I remember the baby bird that's against my chest so I just nod my head deep, if you can call it that, and resume with petting the raven.

"Lord Order." I chuckles at that.

Order looks surprised at my action.

"Every being that has meet me has dropped their thing on the ground, bowed and starts to babble about 'how it's an honor' and stuff. Why didn't you?"

"I'm holding a baby raven that I'm not intending to 'drop on the ground'. I don't want it to get hurt just because I have to bow to a being that don't even seems to want to be bowed to. Whoa, that may be the smartest sentence I've said in my entire life!"

Order chuckles again, then he does something I never thought he would do. He hugged me, and it feels nice. In a family way.

We stand like that for a long moment until we hear a muffled tweet. We quickly pull apart and the baby raven takes a deep breath and ruffles his feathering so it's stand out in all directions. Then he looks at us and tilt his head to the side as if saying 'What? Have I something in my feather or what?'.

Order and I start to crack and then belly out laugh and fall to the ground. After a minute or two we stop and get up on our feet again.

I look at the baby raven and got an idea.

"Hey little friend, would you like to be my friend?" I ask the baby raven.

He seems to think about it and then nod his head at me.

I chuckle.

"What do you want to be called? Písti?" (Faith in Greek)

He shook his head.

"What about Trást? (Trust in Greek, but it's also a bird in Swedish?, "trast")

He shook his head again.

I think for a bit longer this time.

"Alithinó?"

He thinks about it. Then he starts to do a little dance on the ground and tweet.

I laugh and pick him up again and he cuddles into my chest and falls asleep.

I smile and then start to pet him again. He leans in to my hand once again and feel that I starts to get sleepy.

I yawn and look up at the sky. The sky has a beige color so I guest that it's almost nightfall. But I still had a question to ask Order.

"Hey, Order?" I ask sleepy. "Why did you call me son before you lead me here?"

He smile at me and I can't keep a smile from forming on my face.

"Because I'm your father. And you are my lost son Nebular." He says.

I don't really get it but I'm too tired to think it through. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy and I lie down on the ground. I curl up into a ball with Alithinó against my chest in my hands.

The last thing I think is how the ground is dry when it was wet when I woke up before. Then I get transported to Hypnos realm.

[About 1177 words]


	5. Chapter 5

~Percy's P.O.V.~

When I wake up I see that Order is sitting in front of the fire from yesterday. It seems like he had teleported us here yesterday. I try to think of what happened yesterday when I see Alithinó against Order's getting feed by him.

Then I remember what happened yesterday. He said he was my father but wasn't Poseidon my sire? He disowned in the throne room at my banishment so that why I'm saying sire.

I slowly get up in a sitting position as my muscles still is a bit sore from the day before yesterday and looked at Ali (short for Alithinó) when he look sharply at me.

I continue to just look at him as Order sats him down on the ground and he stagger toward me.

A smile come forth and I gently pick him up so he stands on my hands in the same height as my eyes.

I look into his eyes and feel something click as it did when I dreamed about that Nebular guy.

Our forehead touch and I feel a connection (like what I had with Grover before he broke it, but much stronger) begin to intertwine our minds.

As soon as it started, it disappeared but the link we have is still there.

"Tweet." He tweet. I get a feeling of hunger when he says that so I look up at Order, then look at the jar with insects and back at Order.

He smiles at us and give me the jar.

I pick up a worm and Ali fast snaps it out of my hand.

I chuckle and he tilt his head to the side as if saying "What? Have you never seen someone eat before?".

I smile and give him more insects until he don't want any more. How I know that I don't know.

When I close the lid Ali jumps up on my finger and works his way up to my shoulder.

I smile even wider and look at Order.

He looks at me, then at Ali, and then at me again. He looks apologizing at me, but I don't know why he would want to apologize.

He gets up from his sitting position and walks over to us.

He sits right in front of me and stares into my eyes. I stare right back at him.

After some seconds my mind dims over and I think of nothing. Just his eyes.

They seems to suck my soul into them and take my will with it.

I feel that the same thing happens to Ali. How, I still don't know.

But I don't focus on that, just Order's eyes.

They're breathtakingly beautiful and I can't look away from them. I would do anything just so I could sit here and look. I can feel myself relax and get a little sleepy.

They seems like it's two deep, deep pools of swirling streaks of colors that explodes into little diamonds when they touch each other and then spins even faster.

I hear Order's voice echo through my mind and I listen intensely on only it. I want to do whatever it's says so I could make him happy.

"Percy, I want you answer my questions for me truthfully. Can you do that for me?"

I nod and smile, eager to do what he wants.

"Why do you look different from what you should?"

My smile falter a little but comes back a grin when Order smiles.

"My brother said to my 'father' that I was sending letter to enemies in a language that the gods don't even understand. He had told rumors at camp that I stole things from my friends, and they believed him.

"One by one they said that they though I was better than this and then slapped, punched or kicked me. He even took Grover, that when he broke our empathy link, until I only had Annabeth left but even she started to get distant and then when I was about to go to my cabin, about three weeks ago, I got teleported to Olympus and they accused me for treason because my brother heard me talk about this papers that only I in camp seemed to be able to read.

"My 'f-father' disowned me and then Annabeth k-kissed Hector, my brother that is, in f-font of me. The only one that d-didn't seemed to hate me was H-Hestia. When my-my 'father' disowned me my-my appearance changed so that I ba-basically looked like my mom j-just that I'm male. When I-I went to mom's a-apart-tment they seemed to have er-erased her me-memor-ories of m-me and then I f-fled from N-New Yo-dork Ci-city." I says. I gets so sad saying that I break down and, at the same time, break eye contact with Order.

I sobs and think of my mom who now doesn't even remember me.

I hear a small chuckle, probably from the choice of renaming New York City, and feel strong arm pulls me a bit forward and then I feel a chest agains my body, I cling on to it and sobs harder.

Hand gently starts rubbing circles into my back and feel power and energy surge throw my body.

After some minutes I stops cry and just half lie-half sit against Order.

He hugs me and I feel safe and loved. I haven't feel this this much since before Hector came to camp.

I can feel Order leaning in a little and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry, I not gonna let that happen again. I'm not gonna let someone hurt you this bad ever again."

"Yesterday you said you was my father. Is it true?" I ask.

I can feel his face muscles shift as his face lit up in a smile.

"Yes, you're my son. You, are my son Nebular, reincarnated into this body."

"What do you mean by 'reincarnated INTO this body'?"

"Is means that an old mind gets inside a 'newborn' in a mother's stomach and becomes that child."

"So basically your telling me I stole my mother's actual son, and sent him to the underworld a second after he was created. Am I right?"

"Well if you say it that way it sounds cruel."

"Because it is."

"But if you didn't that child would had died at birth ether way, leaving Nico with the burden of being the child of the prophecy. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"...I guest not."

"So now we can go on with the process of you becoming your true form."

"Not yet, what ever that means. I still got questions I want answers on. Do you need to go by the ancient laws?"

"...No, why do you wonder?"

"Wouldn't you've been able to raise me then, or at least help? Instead of leaving my mother to marry smelly Gabe?"

"I don't go by the gods ancient laws, but of my own. Because I thought I would only have you I created a law that made it impossible for me, you or your siblings to raise more than one child, or in this case raise a child twice. The only thing I could do was to watch you until you turned eighteen with I believe you did not long ago."

I haven't even thought of that. After some counting (yes I can do math, I'm not that much of an idiot), I figured out it was August 25th today.

"Are you done with your questions so we can start with the process?"

I think for a moment before I ask a final question.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, so I'm gonna move Alithinó for now." He picks up Ali from my shoulder and set him on the ground. Then suddenly puts his hand lightly on my temples and I can feel a pain slightly worst then Styx. Oh, who am I kidding it hurt a lot more.

I can feel my muscles go tens from the pain as I screams silent scream. My body boils away the mortal blood in my system and I can feel my appearance change. It feels like my skin is ripped away and then replaced inside out.

After I don't know how long, the pain goes away and I lean heavily against Order. After some minutes of recovery I stand up on a little stagger legs. I look at Ali. He doesn't seems to be surprised, more like satisfied. I think of my dreams I had right after Order came and how I seemed to be Nebular.

It suddenly click as I can feel tremendous power flow through my body. More than I could've taken as a demigod.

I slowly look at Order and see a grin on his face. I think he figured out what I figured out. I run strait to him and he envelope me in a big hug. I hug him back just as much.

"My son, I've missed you so much after all this years."

"I've missed you to, dad."

We stand there and just hug each other and enjoying the moment before Ali starts to tweet again. I now understand how I could've known what he wanted. I can hear his thoughts and he can here mine.

'Took you long enough.' I hear Ali says.

I smile, break bent down so he can jump up on my hand and climb his way up to my shoulder.

"Shall we go home?" Dad asks. It feels good to call him dad.

I and Ali nod at the same time. Order starts to chuckle and we tilt our head slightly and ask a silent question: 'What? Have you never seen someone that has a link to another do something at the exact same time before?' He falls to the ground and just starts to laugh even more.

'How are we gonna make him stop laughing at us?' Ali asks me.

'I think I know something.' I say.

"Dad? I'm married." I say out loud.

He suddenly stops laughing and stare at me.

"...WHAT!?"

"Good, you've stop laughing. Can we go home now?"

He glares at me, and I've got to say, it was scary.

"I was trying to get you to stop laughing so we can go home." I explain.

He gets an understanding look in his face and his mouth forms a silent o. He shakes his head.

"Not yet." He said and summons a body mirror. What I see shocks me and at the same time not.

I look almost identical to dad. I still have my unruly hairstyle, just that it's just as black as my father's. My eyes have the same intense beauty as his but the colors also seems to mend into each other as they shatters to an other. The only notable thing that separate us is that my skin still has the same sun kissed color instead of a milk chocolate brown color.

"Take of your shirt." Dad says. I give him a questioning glance but take of my shirt anyway.

I though I couldn't get more surprised but it seems like I still can.

I have tattoos in a tribal design that looks like wings that has been bend over my shoulder from in between my shoulder blades.

[like Angel has in X-Men:First Class.]

"Try them out."My father says. I give him another questioning glance but try to do as he says even so.

I can feel that my tattoos seems to peal them self of my skin and it sends a shiver down my back of satisfaction. As they continues to get of my skin they expand, change color from black to multicolor and 'fluff up' with feathers.

When the transformation is done I've got two six foot (a little les than two meter) long wings on my back that is mostly white but also has feathers in other colors like purple, black, blue and gold in a smooth fitting color pattern that a feather is black then after a second change to blue, then purple, red, orange, yellow, green and then back to blue. It looks like the colors dance with each other.

I look at my father with big eyes and a toothy smile on my face. He smiles back at me. I fold my wings over to tattoos again and take my shirt on once more.

"I'm immortal now... right?"

"Yes, why do you wonder?"

"And immortals can change their appearance, right?"

"Yes, but you can't change your eyes or take away your tattoos."

I nod.

"So you can also change your age?"

"Yes?"

I smile even wider now, close my eyes and focus on changing my age. I feel my body become smaller until I'm look like a eight years old child.

I know that Ali is happier now and can hear him tweet.

Father look at me for a second and then clicks his fingers.

My dirty jeans and tattered camp shirt shifts into clean light blue jeans, a cool dark blue sweater with two long hole at my shoulder blades and my worn shoes changes to blue and black jogging shoes and I can feel that he placed something on my head. I trace my now small fingers on what feels like a crown on my head.

I raise an eyebrow at Order.

He raise one to.

I sigh.

"When I eight my mom and I was at Montauk for a week when we find a pearl in the sand at the beach. She looked it up if it had some value and it had a big value. She sold it for maybe 2000$. It was the happiest year in my life."

I smile a sad smile.

Dad bend down so that he is in the same eye level as me. He smiles an understanding smile.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asks me.

I nod and stretch out my arm at him.

He chuckles and picks me up with Ali against my chest. Then he sweeps his arm in front of him and a black portal opens up. He steps inside and I get a little dizzy until we gets to the other side.

When my eyesight clears from the dizziness I see that we're in a throne room that looks much prettier than the gods throne room and is much bigger. At the end of the room there is two thrones. One at the side of a bigger throne. I guest that is mine.

At the other end of the throne room there is a really big doorway with its double doors open and a guard in front of each door.

When they see us they look surprised, then they bow to us. I hide my face in dad's chest and he starts rubbing my back lightly.

"My lord, your back."

Dad smiles at the guards. "Yes I am and I find him."

They look happy now. Then they look at me.

"Is that our prince? I thought you said he as eighteen, milord."

"He is, but he prefers this form because it was then he was happiest at Earth."

They smile warmly at me. I smile back and wave my hand at them. Ali climbs up to my shoulder again and wave one of his fluffy wing at them to.

They look even happier and wave at us to.

My father chuckles and leads me out of the throne room into a hallway. At the end of the hallway there is a black door that Order opens.

Inside there is a dark blue queen sized bed with a ceiling that looks like the starry night sky on Earth. A door to the left side of the bed seems to lead into a bathroom and another door besides that door seems to lead into a wardrobe. At the opposite side there is a nest with some jars with insects, probably for Ali, and one more door that leads into a weapons bay full with weaponry and armor.

Dad sets me down on the floor and I starts to walk to the bed but before I can take more than three steps he stops me. I look back at him and sees that he's holding two boxes.

"Come on, open them." He says as he gives me the boxes.

I sit on the floor and starts to wrap up the smallest of the two. Inside there is two daggers with what looks like mortal steel mixed with some black metal.

I look at Dad with a questioning look but he just motions me to open the other gift.

I take the paper of the box an opens that one too. Inside that one there is a xiphos sword (the same design as riptide) with the same mix of metals as the daggers but also a bow.

I look at Dad with another questioning look. This time he answers.

"The weapons is made of mortal steel and Void metal that only can be find in the Void and is for you to use. They change side to match with age you are and always comes back to you. The daggers turns into bracelets, the sword changes into a ballpoint pen like riptide and the bow turns into a necklace with a bow charm.

"The bow automatically sets an arrow on the string when you pull the string back."

"Why do you give me this?" I ask dad.

"Because, if you forgot again it was your 18th birthday, actually eighteen trillionth, about a week ago."

I blush.

Dad chuckles and Ali bits me in my earlobe.

"Aoo! Wh... why did you dooo that?" I say as I yawn.

Dad picks me up a sigh sleepy, change my clothes again and tuck me in in the bed.

"Dad?" I ask as my eyelids starts to drop.

"Yes?" He asks quietly.

"Where are we?"

"We're on planet Havoc. Where you shall continue your training." He says as my consciousness once again enters Hypnos realm.

[3045 words


	6. Chapter 6

[A.N. In this story I'm gonna use Swedish as the language that was 'so old that the Gods don't even know it' because it's the only other language that I can fluent as it's my mother tongue. That language is it just Order, Nebular, Chaos and End that can speak. Swedish in this world doesn't exists as Sweden's language. Italics is the translation.]

~Nebular's P.O.V.~

~TIMEBREAK~

I walk through the hallway from my room to the throne room. Ali sits on my shoulder and picks in my hair like he often do when we're nervous.

I should probably explain what I mean with 'we'. Well I and Alithinó (Ali for short) has our minds combined. We can hear each other's thought and feelings and we often thinks and feels the same way all the time. We can feel each other to about 6 miles (10 km) and see through each other's eyes if it's needed.

And we're nervous because father wanted us to go on our most important mission 'that we ever had'.

We have been on many more missions ever since our training was done for about eight hundred years ago.

On our training be learned all we knew about our link, my powers and Ali's powers. I can control everything every god, titan, primordial, and what Chaos and End can control. Ali can see what you want the most and see into the future, past and present.

To example, one time I and Ali was suppose to end a war on a planet. We went to help the rebellion to take down the emperor and we did. But then Ali discovered that the leader of the rebellion has going to be just as bad as the emperor so we put someone that was going to be good at the throne instead.

I haven't change my appearance since the day dad told me who I really has and I have stoped call myself Percy. Now I'm Nebular, Prince of the Void, firstborn child of Order, heir of the planet Havoc, the infamous and unknown soldier Ílios of the Void, holder of the twin daggers Moon and Water, the sword Earth and the Bow Light and companion of Alithinó, the raven oracle. And all those things I did as Percy Jackson.

I know, long title. And yes, I know I said companion and I mean companion. You wouldn't say that you own your best friend would you?

I have gone on many mission over the one thousand years I've last been to Earth. I did some mission when I still was training but that was only small missions.

When I'm on missions for my father I wear midnight blue and black clothes. A midnight armor, cape (with hood), and arm cover over my left forearm. Black boots, gloves, pants and t-shirt under the armor. And of course a earpiece for communication with my father. Ali don't have armor but he don't really need any.

My father has been acting a bit weird lately. He as gone away from the few meal we eat under the latest weeks and has been distant and in the clouds.

It really makes us sick because that's exactly like my friends was before they betrayed me.

We reaches the big double doors to my fathers throne room and walk in without making a sound. The guards besides the doors bow to me as I walk past them. We've told them to not bow to me but they haven't stopped so we've given up on that.

We see my father passing in front of the thrones and muttering to himself. Even if we're about 6 foot (18 meter) away from my father we can hear him.

"What should I say to him? I can't just tell him that he must go, then it won't work. He must do it by his own will. Or else I can't send him away. Ooh, what should I do, what should I do, what should I... do."

He finally sees that I'm in the throne room and looks at me with shock and worry. But I know that his worry is fake. Just like my other 'friends's' worry.

I look at him in disbelief and anger as I slowly backs away from him towards to doors.

"Nebular, jag..."

 _Nebular, I..._

"Tänk. Inte. Ens. På. Det. Du tänkte bara använda mig va? Få in mig i en falsk känsla av trygghet och sen skicka iväg mig på något uppdrag som jag skulle dö försöka fullborda. Precis som när jag dog första gången! Eller?!"

 _Don't. Even. Think. About. It. You planed to just use me huh? Get me in a false feeling of safety, then send me away to some mission that I would die trying to compete. Just like when I died the first time! Or what?!_

"Va? Vad menar du 'första gången'? Nebular jag ville inte att du skulle dö den gången!"

 _What? What do you mean with 'the first time'? Son, I didn't want you to die that time!_

"Nej! Jag vill inte höra dina ursäkter. Du får som du vill! Jag åker här ifrån!" I say and run out of the throne room with Ali after me.

 _No! I don't want to hear your excuses. You get what you want! I'm leaving!_

I run past the door guards and continue toward my room.

'You know, that sounded cruel but I don't think it is what you think it is.' Ali says in my mind.

'It really sounded like he meant it that way.' I protest. 'Everyone I've loved at Earth has betrayed me, so why not here to?'

We come in front of our door and I walk in and start to take thing from my wardrobe and armory and put it in a backpack. I hear fast footsteps and take my backpack and hide under my bed along with Ali. I can feel my eyes water but I try to force them back but with no luck.

Someone opens the door and I know it's Order. He's the only one that can come in to my room without permission aside from me and Ali.

I hear him run around my room probably looking for me so he can try to make me forgive him. As if.

He suddenly stops and I hear him walk towards my bed and sits on it. Quiet sob can be hear through out the room.

I get even more angry and sad. Is he trying to trick me to revile myself by making me guilty?

I feel myself start to cry with quiet sobs.

He doesn't want me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't care about me...

"He's gone... he's gone. No, no, no. I can't lose him. Not again. Why did I have to be so stupid and think of tricking him? I could've just asked him! Now I never gonna see him again!" Order says and starts to sob again.

I gasp for air after a sob but I get some saliva down my throat and it gets a little harder to breathe. I try to hold back the cough but it just getting even harder to breathe. I finally can't hold it in and start to cough hard.

Order's sobs stops suddenly but I continue to cough until I can breathe properly again.

I hear him get out of my bed and see his feet hit the ground outside the bed from the bed cheats. I scramble backward with Ali until we hit the wall at the head of the bed and I press myself agains the wall as I continue to cry.

He picks up the cheats from the ground, sits on the floor and bends down to look under the bed.

When he sees me his slightly swollen eyes widens in shock and he puts a hand over his mouth.

"Son? What are you doing there?" He whispers.

"Go away." I say with force and hold on to Ali.

"Please come out." He says with charmspeak clearly in his voice.

I shake my head but Ali jumps out of my hand and starts to walk toward Order.

"No! Ali stop!" I scream. I don't want him to hurt Ali.

Ali doesn't hear me and he picks him up in his hand.

"Nebular, I don't want to do this but please come out. I just want to explain myself."

I glare at him and slowly starts to crawl out from the bed. When I get out I sit on the ground and lean on the bed.

He gives me Ali back and I stroke his silk-like feathers, trying to calm down for his sake.

"I have been sensing shiftings on Earth and has tried to see what's happen. That's why I've been slightly distant to you lately. And what I've seen is not good. Tartarus and Ouranus is rising and is trying to recruit monster and titans as well as demigods and minor gods.

"I need you to go there and help along with your siblings Chaos and End who's sending their elite group to aid the gods. I know that you hate them but they're better than most of the titans and almost all the primordials. Please, can you help them?"

"Please don't make me." I plead. He looks at me with a gaze that screams 'think of it'.

I think of it. I can really stay mad on dad forever and if I don't go to Earth Tartarus and Ouranus will surely destroy it. I've made up my mind.

"I'll go." I say. Dad looks reviled,

"But... on one condition."

He waits for me to finish.

"I can leave Earth if I want to."

He smiles at me and nods. But he still has a worried glint in his eyes. I sigh.

"I forgive you. But don't do it again because you will not get so lucky next time."

He finally relaxes and pull me in for a hug. I let him and hugs him back.

I hope I won't regret this.

[1691 words]


	7. Chapter 7

~Percy's P.O.V~

Today father, Ali and I was going to go to Olympus.

Dad says that Chaos and End has send their elite group to aid the gods and that we will go after they've made an appearance. I'm still angry at the gods. They got my mom away from me. The only one I respect now is Hestia. She don't trust Hector.

I hear a knock on the door and dad peaks his head inside our room.

"Nebular? Alithinó? Chaos has just presented her present along with her elite group to the Olympians. We need to go." He says.

I nod and walks over to dad. He my small hand in his and leads me to a portal where I can the Olympian throne room. I take a deep breathe to steel my nerves and walk after dad through the portal.

~Third P.O.V (No ones)~

Today where is a council meeting in the Olympian throne room.

It has been ten years since the gods had banished Percy Jackson.

The gods had intended to capture Percy so they could use him if there was a war against one of their enemies but when they sent the Hunt to hunt him down he seemed to have disappear from the face of Earth.

After a year everyone lost hope except Hestia.

His former friends Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and the seven, minus Annabeth, told the stories of his quests to the younger campers to preserve his memories at the campfire. They're the only ones that regretted what they did along with Chiron.

Annabeth was thought of as a slut now a days. She broke up with Hector after he cheated on her with an Aphrodite girl and has have at least twenty boyfriends every year.

Her hubris got even worst after Athena said to her that she was her favorite child. And all the cabin leaders got immortal along with Rachel.

The rest of seven, Annabeth, Hector, the Stolls, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Reyna, Rachel and all the other cabin leaders as well as Chiron stood at the entrance to the throne room and saw the Olympians argue like usual.

They walked in as the gods noticed them and they bowed at the gods. Then all the campers sat at their parent's feet with Reyna and Chiron stood besides Hestia and the hearth and Rachel sat at Apollo's feet.

Zeus shot his Master Bolt at the sky to declare that the meeting had begun. Most of the campers rolled their eyes at him but he didn't notes.

"We need to declare that a war message has been sent from Tartarus and Ouranus."

All the campers gasped except Annabeth along with Hector just had a smirk on her face.

"They has ask us to stand down from our thrones and has declared that if we don't they will start a war against us. Chaos and her brother End has agreed to aid us in this war with their elite group."

Just as he said that a swirling portal ripped up the air and a beautiful woman, a man and a group of hooded figures walked out.

All the gods and campers bowed to the woman and man except Hestia. She got up from her sitting position at the hearth and walked toward the woman.

The gods shot warning glances at her but she ignored them.

She walked in front of the woman and the most unexpected thing happened. They hugged each other.

"Chaos it's good to see you again." Hestia said.

"I think so too. How as you been? I hope your siblings haven't done anything they may regret." The now revealed Chaos said.

"Sadly they have."

At this Chaos frowned.

"Ten years ago they banished Perseus Jackson because of that his brother said he find papers with text that the gods can't even read and said that they were about plots of overthrowing the gods. They believed him when he had no prof and disowned and banished Perseus." Hestia said with so poison dropping from her voice. "They even went so long that they erased his mother and stepfather's memories of him."

The other gods was shocked that she seemed to hate them so much and what she told Chaos.

The elite group looked at each other with seemed to be surprise and disgust as well as Chaos and End.

"Then it's a much bigger possibility that we'll lose." End says.

The gods looked once again shocked.

"Why, he's just a weak mortal?" Zeus says surprised.

"Because he's not weak. He's the strongest demigod to ever exist. Now, do you know where he is?"

An awkward silence settled itself in the throne room.

"You don't know, do you." It was more of a statement than a question.

There was yet another awkward silence in the throne room.

"We're scrod." One of the hooded figure said. Just then another portal opened up and two other figures walked out of it.

 **~Nebular's P.O.V~**

When we walk through the portal I see all the cabin leader, Thalia, Nico, Rachel and Chiron as well as all the gods in the throne room. But also my siblings and their elite group.

There is a shocked silence in the throne room.

"Well?" My father says after some seconds. "Don't you want to give your old man a hug?" He asks in a playful manner and stretch out his arms.

Chaos and End sprint toward us and Order envelope them in big hug. I hide behind dad's legs. Suddenly feeling shy.

He chuckles, probably at my manner, and I glare at him and hugs Ali against my chest.

Nobody has notes me yet except Hestia. She looks shocked but not surprised. I wonder why.

I wave my hand slightly shyly and she smiles and waves back.

Now people starts to notice me.

Father break free from the hug with his other children and turn around and bends down to my eye level. He asks me a silent question and I nod at him.

He stands up again and moves me so I'm in front of him, then he places him hand on my shoulder in a insuring way.

"This is my son Nebular." He says.

"Your son!?" Chaos and End shouts in choir.

"Yes, in fact he's my firstborn."

"Firstborn!?"

"Yes, firstborn. He may look like eight, that just because he likes this appearance, but he is more than a trillion years older than all of you and much more powerful. I've sent him here to help you in this war." Dad says, deadly serious. I look at the floor in embarrassment.

My so called former 'brother' steps forward with a disbelieving face and a un hidden disgust look in his eyes as he looks at me.

"Is he suppose to be powerful? He look as weak as a baby and just as young. How can he help us? It seems more likely that we will lose because of the enemy out numbering us as we'll need men to babysit him then that he is even more powerful than a one year old." He says.

I quickly look up at him and he does the mistake and starts a staring contest.

After just a second his eyes get a far away look in them as he's just focusing on me.

I slowly walk toward him and his eyes follows my eyes as he doesn't want to break eye contact.

I stand right in front of him now and I smile at him. He smiles back with a so wide smile that it seems to break his face in two. I start to radiate a so calming aura that I could get Gaea to sleep again if I wanted.

I motions him to bend down with my hand so he is at the same height as me. He, as fast as he could, do as I say.

"What's your name?" I ask smoothly, my voice so filled with power and charmspeak that my siblings or Aphrodite, and sometimes even father, can't even resist it if I direct it towards them.

"Hector Holmes." He says, so eager to do as I say that he almost stumbles over the words.

I tilt my slightly in a, I think, pretty cute way, and smile a small smile. I never knew his last name was Holmes.

Hector Holmes... HH... High Hitler. Oooh I so gonna tease him with that. [No offense to those who's name is Hector or Holmes.. or both.]

Hector's eyes lit up wth so much happiness is seems like his eyes glows.

"Like Sherlock Holmes?" I says calmly, still with charmspeak and power in my voice. Nobody notes it anyway, except maybe Father. But I've learned to disguise it even from him. I hear somebody chuckles.

Holmer nods.

My smile is suddenly gone and is replaced with look of pure hate in my eyes. The relaxing aura I radiated before is replaced with an aura that could have scared Typhoon back to his prison.

I point my finger in front of his nose. He doesn't look at it as he still can't look away from my eyes.

"I'm gonna be so nice that I give you an advise today. Never, and I mean never, accuse me for being weak or powerless, it will likely be your deaf. I did come here to aid you as my father said. I came here to save the Earth I love from total destruction. But I can always regret it and leave. Then we'll see what you think of me when your getting tortured by Tartarus and Ouranus." I hiss quietly but just high enough for everybody in the deadly silence throne room to hear.

Then I quickly hide behind father again.

It was very quiet in the big hall.

Everybody in the throne room has a shocked look on their faces, except my father. I think you could have hear a needle get dropped to the ground in here if someone would have wanted.

Suddenly there is a quiet laughter in the room. And it got louder quickly. Eventually a belly out laughter echoes through the throne room.

[1898 words]


	8. Chapter 8

~The time when Order and Nebular just steps into the throne room.~

~Theif's P.O.V.~

Just when I say that we're scrude without Percy, a portal opens up ones again and the most gorgeous and handsomest man I've ever seen steps out.

He has short, messy, pitch black hair it seems to absorb the light that hits it and eyes that has every color I can imagine that swirls, switches and turns in a random pattern and seems to swallow your very being and will. He as warm milk chocolate brown skin that looks as smooth as silk and a muscular but lean body. Much like a swimmer's.

I can't take my eyes of him.

There is a shocked silence in the throne room.

"WHO DARE INTERRUPT A OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING!?" Zeus thunders at him.

Lady Chaos and Lord End shoots him a death glare that could have literally sent a mortal to the Underworld. Zeus swallows his pride in fright.

"Well?" The man says after some seconds, his voice so beautiful and silk-like that it made you want to what ever he wants.

"Don't you want to give your old man a hug?" He asks in what's seems as a playful manner and stretch out his arms.

Lady Chaos and Lord End sprint toward him and the man envelope them in big hug.

I suddenly see a movement and succeed to tear my eyes away from the beautiful man and instead see a child, about eight years, that wears a midnight blue cloak with the hood up, hide behind the man's legs.

I hear the man chuckle, as the child hugs a... a raven? Yeah, a raven that is midnight blue as the child's cloak. The child glares up at the man and manage to see his/her eyes. Their as breathtakingly beautiful and swallowing as the man's.

The child turns his/her head toward the hearth and I see that Hestia looks shocked but not surprised. Does she know who the child is?

The child waves at Hestia shyly and she waves back with a smile on her face. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Hestia smile like she usually does. This is the first time she has smiled since we come here. She didn't even smile at Lady Chaos.

I look around and see that everyone now have noticed the child too.

The man breaks free from the hug with Lord End and Lady Chaos and bends down to the child's level. They seems to have a silent agreement as the man stands up again, places the child in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my son Nebular." He says. Ok... so what?

"Your son!? Lady Chaos and Lord End shouts in choir.

"Yes, in fact he's my firstborn."

"Firstborn!?"

"Yes, firstborn. He may look like eight, that's just because he likes this appearance, but he's more than a trillion years older than all of you and much more powerful. I've sent him here to aid you in the war." The man's, now identified, son looks at the floor in embarrassment. He seems to be humble for a primordial... Wait What!? More powerful than Lady Chaos and Lord End!?

Suddenly the bastard of a child Hector steps forward with disbelief clearly written in his face. And... disgust?

"Is he suppose to be powerful? He looks as weak as a baby and just as young. How can he help us? It seems more likely that we will lose because of the enemy out numbering us as we'll need men to babysit him. I bet he isn't even more powerful than a one year old." He says.

Nebular quickly looks at him and I look into his eyes. They're just as breathtakingly beautiful as his father's and they seem to suck my soul and focus into them. I can just see his eyes, and I want to do anything that he says to he stays happy. Deep in my consciousness I know that everybody in here has been sucked into his eyes. With the exception of his father and the raven.

Nebular starts to walk towards Hector and as he comes nearer his eyes just seems to become even more beautiful. Now I know I can't look away.

As he stand in front of Hector, he smiles and I become relaxed and sleepy and just feels so good and calm that I can't stop a smile to come on my face.

He motions for Hector to bend down to his level and I don't think Hector has ever done something that eagerly.

"What's your name?" Nebular asks Hector in a silk-like voice, filled with power. The sound washes over me on a so delightful melody that even that it isn't directed towards me, I still want to tell him my real name.

"Hector Holmes" Hector answers so fast he almost stumbles over his words.

Nebular tilts his head in a super cute way, and I'm a guy that says that, and gets a little faraway look in his eyes and a small smile tug his lips upright. Like he's thinking of something funny.

Hector's eyes practically glows with happiness as he looks at Nebular.

"Like Sherlock Holmes?" He asks with his smoothing and delightful voice.

I hear distantly as someone chuckles as Hector nod his head.

Suddenly Nebular's smile is gone and power as well as hate radiates from him in so powerful waves I, the rest of the elite group and even Lady Chaos and Lord End have a hard time not to flinch away from him.

Nebular puts his finger under Hector's nose but Hector doesn't look at it as he, as well as everybody else, can't look away from his eyes.

"I'm gonna be so nice that I give you an advise today. Never, and I mean never, accuse me for being weak or powerless, it will likely be your death. I did come here to aid you as my father said. I came here to save the Earth I love from total destruction. But I can always regret it and leave. Then we'll see what you think of me when your getting tortured by Tartarus and Ouranus." He hiss quietly but just high enough for everybody in the deadly silent throne room to hear.

Then he quickly hide behind Order.

I'm shocked.

I would never have guessed that he could do that when Order first introduced him.

As I get over my shock a look around and see that everybody in the throne room has a shocked look on their faces, except Order. I think you could have hear a needle get dropped to the ground in here if someone would have wanted.

Suddenly there is a quiet laughter in the room. And it got louder quickly. Eventually a belly out laughter echoes through the throne room.

[1207 words]


	9. Chapter 9

~Percy's P.O.V.~

When father started to laugh I couldn't help but start to.

Their faces was so funny I couldn't help it. They where so shocked! No wonder that they got a threat down their throughts when they make it so easy to do a surprise attack, or any attack actually, on them. I could've killed at least half of them of not more by now if they don't start to get over their pathetic shock.

Hestia is the only one that has got over her shock yet. Hades, even my baby sister and baby brother is still in shock! What's with these guys? It's been five minutes already.

"Dad? Are you absolutely sure that we're gonna help them?" I say after yet another minute. "I mean look at them! If they get like this when they they get surprised, think of what they'll do if someone actually tries to kill them and they go like this again. I could've killed all of them by now, and go out on the streets and kill half of the other gods, goddesses, nymphs and satyrs that live here!"

Dad had materialized us each a chair by time they've been in shock for another two minutes and the both of us had stopped laughing. Hestia had done the same after the first minute, she's probably already used to that as they seems to get shocked by the smallest of things.

"Yes I'm sure." He says. "Or else Tartarus is gonna turn the Earth crust to be as hot as its core, and that means that all life on Earth is gonna die as the water evaporates and the plants and trees gonna burn because of the heat. And if that happens the atmosphere is gonna be so thick that nothing can penetrate it as there's nothing that can take up the carbon dioxide that's created when the plants burn. Mountains and everything that the humans have built is gonna melt and flood the surface and as the lava spreads on the land it's gonna burn all human and animals alive, if they've somehow survived the heat, which is very unlikely. To sum it up, the Earth is gonna return to how it was before Gaea filled the planet with her presence with every living thing dying painfully if they don't do suicide of course."

This is bad. Like really, really bad.

"Wait WHAT!"

...

'Ops. Forgot they're here.' Dad said in my mind.

Chaos' elit group had by this time gotten over their shock and was talking within themselves in hushed voices. I know that you shouldn't look into someone else's mind without their permission but I just couldn't stop myself.

Where's their names, where's their names, hmm... nope not there. Definitely not there! Not there either. Where, where, where... How hard is it really to find their name? Wait don't answer that! Aha! There! Thief = Luke Castellan, Beauty = Silena Bearegard, Bianca di Angelo = Angel, Arrow = Micheal Yew, Smith = Charles Beckendorf, Star = Zoë Nightshade... Leaf = Castor... Wait what!? They're alive!?

"...Have you even looked at them?" Dad said with deadly calm. 'About what?', you may think. But that is not something you're going to get to know right now.

But NOW you're gonna!

"No, I trust Hector." Zeus said arrogantly.

"Hermes, can you be kind and go fetch them for me?" Father asked with a little bit of charmspeak.

"Of course" Hermes said with a far away look as he teleported out of the throne room ina flash of blinding light for three seconds before he teleported back with a handful of.

Dad walked up to Hermes and took the pile from him with a "Thank you." before he walked back to his previous place. Once there he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Weaknesses within the camp:

"The woods; with the right equipment you can take yourself through the shield.

"Thalia's Tree; if you burn it down, the shield will fall.

"The shield: while monsters can't walk through without permission, you can still throw anything as well as shoot any distance projectiles (arrows, catapults, the likes) through it without a problem."

The throne room was in uproar by now as they spited and cursed my previous name with words a child shouldn't know or hear before puberty.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" My father roared in fury.

It got so quiet that you should hear a needle if someone dropped it on the floor. I did it. Nobody heard. :(

"Solutions:

"The woods; haven't got any yet, talk to the niads about it.

"Thalia's tree: have an enchantment placed on it so it can't.

"The shield: Look if you can change it's purpose so it stops both monsters and projectiles."

Suddenly Rachel hold her stomach and groans out in pain as green smoke comes out of her mouth to surround her before she straitens and speaks with a raspy voice:

"In the greatest time of need.

"Someone will answer your plead.

"Born from the sea and was forced to flee.

"Find the hero from before, you must do to end the war.

"If you succeed, you must ask him to lead.

"Or you will fall before the pit with greed."

[944 words.]


End file.
